


The Eleventh Room

by Trekkiehood



Series: BBC One-Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e11 The God Complex, Fear, Gen, The Doctor's Room, fill in, his fear, of course, the day he did it, who else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: "His eyes focus on a door, his door no doubt. Door number 11. He feels drawn to it. He knows for sure now that this is his room. He slowly begins to walk towards it. His hands begin to tremble with fear. He places his hand on the door. Slowly, very slowly, he turns the door handle." What did the Doctor see when he opened door number 11? Please read and review! (I own nothing.)





	The Eleventh Room

He hears it like all the others did. The plea for worship that whoever created this hotel of terrors obviously craved. He sees something out of the corner of his eye. He turns. His eyes focus on a door, his door no doubt. Door number 11. He feels drawn to it. He knows for sure now that this is his room. He slowly begins to walk towards it. His hands begin to tremble with fear. He places his hand on the door. Slowly, very slowly, he turns the door handle. He feels fear, a fear that is more terrible than any fear he had felt in a long time. He takes a deep breath as he opens the door.

He knows the moment he sees him. The one person he fears above all else. " _No more."_ The man says. "Of course." The Doctor mumbles to himself, as his eyes fill with sadness. "Who else?" He watches this man, an old man, a man with the weight of the world, the universe, on his shoulders. The man he fears more than anything. Fears more than the Silence, or the Cyberman, or any Weeping Angels, more than even the Daleks. Himself. Himself in his 9th regeneration, well true 9th. Technically this wasn't his 11th face, but his 12th, but very few people knew this. He allowed, even encouraged people to believe that he was 11. It was easier that way. He tried not to consider that it was him that day. It wasn't the Doctor who did it, not really. He didn't do it in the name of the Doctor. But this, this was him, no matter how much he denied it. And this was the day he did it.

He watches as this man, as he, lays his hands on a red button.  _The_ red button. The button that ended it all. He knows what happens next. He doesn't need to see it. No one does. He silently closes the door. " _Please Do Not Disturb"_  the sign reads. Where it came from he isn't sure, but he places it on the door. It was a door he never wanted anyone to open again.

He takes a deep breath and turns away. "No More." he whispers. "No More." No more guilt, no more pain. No More. His mind once again focuses on his number one goal, getting everyone out alive. He forgot this Doctor. The Doctor who wasn't the Doctor. He erased him from his memory. Ignoring, forgetting, any and all feelings attached to that day, that day so many, many years ago. He was the Doctor, the 11th, not the 12th. He had made his decision, and this would be the Doctor, no, not the Doctor, this would be the man, the warrior, the murderer, that he would remember No More.


End file.
